Back in Time
by NeroSchnider
Summary: Lexy goes back in time to see where Nicole and Richards love truly began. This is a sequel


**Hello Audience! This is another story request made by Lexboss! This story is a sequel to, "Their alone time", So enjoy!**

* * *

Lexy opens the fridge to find something the eat. Seeing a green moldy swiz cheese block on one shelf and an old left over pizza on another shelf.

"Mom! What's for lunch!" Lexy shouted.

After hearing no response from her mom, she looks a little bit longer in the fridge and sees a milk carton.

"Maybe I can make some cereal?" She sniff the inside of the carton and immediately drops it on the floor.

"Eeeewwww!" Lexy cringes.

Yellow sludge oozes out of the carton, the smell of spoiled milk fills Lexy nostrils. Lexy grabs her mouth and tries not to vomit.

"Mom!" Lexy cries out.

Still no response from Nicole. Lexy walks out of the kitchen to look for her mother and sees a pair of pink bunny ears peeking above the couch.

"Maybe dad had seen her."

Lexy walks around the couch and sees Nicole cuddling against Richard. They where both watching TV and enjoying each others company.

"I got a surprise for you." Nicole kisses Richard on the lips.

"Hmm, I wonder what it is?" Richard trying to figure out the surprise.

Nicole giggle and places her hand on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant!" Nicole shouts in excitement.

Richard face lights up with joy, wrapping his arms around his wife and giving her a really big hug. Lexy was happy to hear the news and jumps in, to give them both a hug. Nicole was surprise to see Lexy, because she hadn't noticed her listening to their convensation.

"I'm so happy mom and dad!" Lexy praised.

"Lexy? Where? Never mind" Nicole gave both Richard and Lexy a hug.

After the three stopped hugging, Anais, Darwin, and Gumball walked down stairs with confused faces.

"Mom, Dad, Lexy, have you seen our Dodge or Dare?" Gumball question.

Nicole looks over the couch to face the rest of her kids and gets ready to tell them the great news.

"Hey kids, I have some news I want to tell you!" Nicole pauses for effect.

"I am..."

"Did you find our game!?" Gumball interrupts Nicole

"Gumball! Let her finish!" Lexy yells at Gumball.

"Thank you Lexy. Okay, as I was about to tell you, I am pregnant."

The room was silent for a few seconds until Anais, Darwin, and Gumball cheered their mother for the excellent news. Nicole walks up to them with open arm and gave them a hug.

"I am glad you kids are happy. Now let me help you find your board game."

Nicole fallow Anais, Darwin, and Gumball up to their room to look for the board game, leaving Lexy and Richard a lone in the living room. Lexy hops on the couch next to Richard.

"Hey dad, how did you and mom meet and when did you guys fall in love?" Lexy question him.

"Well, we met each when I was alone out side of school. I was waiting for my mom to pick me up from school, because I missed the bus. I don't really have any friends, so no one talked to me to pass the time. I saw Nicole waiting by herself, probably for the same reason. She looked over to me and noticed I was alone. Nicole came up to me and asked if I wanted to wait together, she doesn't have any friends as well, so we really hit it off. She later mention that she found me cute and how she liked me, so I asked her out. That's how met your mother." Richard sighed as if he remembered it like it as yesterday.

"How did you fall in love!?" Lexy eager to hear the rest of the story.

"we really started to fall in love after the whole bully problem I had. When your mother got involved..." Richard whistled after he paused.

"How did mom help you with the bullies?" Lexy asking him to continue.

"Your mother kicked their butts. She beat them with ease. I would of taken care of them myself, but I am a PACIFIST!" Richard raised his voice to the word, "pacifist" as if he was proud of it.

A light bulb pops above Lexy's head.

"I got an idea!" Lexy hops off the couch and runs up to her room. Richard was confused on what has happened, but quickly ignored it and continued watching TV.

Lexy looks through her drawer to find an old pocket watch.

"Yes, now lets go to the school."

Lexy stands on the side walk in front of the school. She looks at the watch and starts turning it counter clockwise. Every time she turns the watch she goes further and further back in time. The sun quickly goes up and down, the seasons quickly changes from summer, spring, winter, and the school building looking newer by the second. When Lexy stopped the watch, she sees 12 year old Nicole holding hands with 12 year old Richard. They both walked into the school when the bell rang.

"Looks like this is the right time." Lexy quickly fallows them.

Lexy fallowed them to the library, she hides being a locker to stay out of site. When she peeks from behind a locker, she sees them kiss one another as they stopped in front of the libraries doors.

"I love you my bunny!" Nicole rubs her nose against Richards.

"I love you to my cat!" Richard kisses back.

"Okay, I got to go to the library to read up on a book for class." Nicole starts to walk off.

"Okay, I'll be waiting!" Richard waves her goodbye.

"Their voices are funny." Lexy giggles.

She watches Richard walks to his locker to put away his bag. Then suddenly two big bulldogs walks up to Richard, knocking his stuff on the ground.

"Hey bunny! What did I say about you showing your face around here?" The dog gets in Richards face.

"How can I avoid you if my locker is right here?" Richard points at the locker.

"Are you being smart with me!?" He yells in Richard face.

"I think he is bro!" The other dog comments.

"I think he is!" The Bulldog punches Richard in the stomach as the other dog hold Richards arms.

Lexy gasps and hides behind the locker.

"Where's mom? She should be here to help dad! I got to get her." Lexy thought to her self.

Lexy runs to the library to find Nicole. When she ran through the doors, she sees Nicole reading a book by herself. She runs up to her and pounds her hands on the table to get Nicole's attention.

"Mom, Richard needs help!" Lexy shouted.

"Who are you and why did you call me mom?" Nicole was confused.

Nicole looks at Lexy like she was looking into a mirror.

"You look a lot like me, but pink."

"No time to explain!" Lexy grabs Nicole's hand and runs out of the library.

Lexy and Nicole run out of the room to see Richard being kicked on the ground. Nicole was shocked by the site of her boyfriend being beaten by bullies. She quickly gets angry and starts running to them. Before the dog kicks Richard again, Nicole jumps kick the bulldog in the face. The powerful kick causing the dog to fly back to the end of the hall, breaking the wall with his body. Nicole lands on her feet and quickly roundhouse kicks the second dog. The second dogs head slams into the locker causing to get his head stuck.

"Wow, even past mom is scary." Lexy whispers to herself

Brushing her the dust off her pink skirt she points at the dog with his head stuck in the locker.

"If I catch you hurting my Richard, so help me I'll be the last thing you will ever see!" Nicole rages.

Richard slowly gets up, Nicole reaches over helping him up, gives him a hug and a kiss.

"I'm sorry, I'll make this doesn't happen again. Come on honey, I'll take you home." Nicole walks out with Richard.

"My parents aren't home, so we can hang in my room for a bit." Nicole sits Richard on her bed.

"Thanks Nicole, I'm sorry that I got into trouble with those guys." Richard lowers his head.

"You should of told me you were being bullied and I would of done something a long time ago. How long did this go on?" Nicole walks into her closet to drop off her bag.

"It was going on for a week. I thought if I ignore them they would leave me alone." Richard rubs his sides where he was kicked.

Nicole walks out of the closet and went to close the door to her room. She locks the door nervously, her heart pounds from what she plans on doing next. She turns back to face Richard, walks up to him, looking at her skirt, and grabs the bottom.

"R-R-Richard?" Nicole blushes.

"Yes Nicole?" Richard responds.

"Um..." Nicole trying to find the right words to say.

She slowly lifts up her skirt, revealing more and more skin by ever inch she pulls. Richard looks down, his heart starts to pound, his hands grip his jeans nervously.

"Nicole, what are you..." Before he can finish Nicole pulls her skirt all the way up, showing Richard that she wasn't wearing any panties. Richard eyes and his mind start to race.

"I-I-I um.. Nicole, You didn't wear anything to school?." Richard studers.

"I wanted it to be a surprise my lazy bunny." Nicole spoke shyly.

Nicole sits next to Richard, bringing her face close to his, looking into each others eye as the patiently kiss one another. Their kisses was a little awkward since it's their first time. sliding their tongues into each others mouth, sliding tongue against tongue. Nicole places her hand on Richards lap, bringing her hand closer and closer to his cock. Richard gets more nervous every time she gets close, he places his hand under her shirt, and make his way to her breast. Nicole moans softly against Richard lips when she felt his hand on her body, she brakes that kiss and unzips his pants.

"I heard this is appose to feel good." Nicole gives Richard a seductive look.

She gets on her knees and pulls down Richards pants. Richards cock bounces once it come out of his pants. Nicole looks at it and was amaze on how big it was. She nervously reaches out to grab it, gently places both hands on it, and brings her self close to it.

"I don't if I can..." Nicole thought to herself.

She opens her mouth, sliding her tongue out, and starts licking his cock. Richard grabs the bed sheet from the feel of her tongue. Nicole slides her tongue from the bottom to the top, she opens her mouth and places it in her mouth. Sucking on the head of the cock, swirling her tongue around the head, trying to get it a little deeper in her mouth. Richard moans from the feel of her tongue sliding over his cock. Nicole strokes his cock as she goes down on him.

"Nicole something is about... "Richard takes a deep breath.

With out much of a warning, Richard shoots cum into Nicole's mouth. Nicole feels the cum squirting in her mouth, she pulls her head back swallowing the cum that she had in her mouth. Richard cock throbs and shoot more cum, getting the cum on Nicole white sweater, she gets up looks at it.

"I wasn't expecting that." Nicole pulls off her sweater.

Nicole tosses the sweater to a laundry basket that was in the corner of her room. Richard take Nicole and places her back on the bed.

"Richard?" Nicole was surprised

Richard pulls off her skirt and places his lips against her pussy, licking and sucking on it. Nicole gasps from the random act and moans from the feel of his tongue against her. Placing her hand on his head and arching her back.

"Oh Richard" Nicole moans.

Slides his tongue into her, swirling it around, sliding it up and down her pussy. Nicoles body tingles from the feel of the tongue. Her mouth begins to water and her pussy begins to swell.

"Richard, I'm about..."

Nicole screams out in a big orgasm, arching her back, squirting into Richards mouth. Richard pulls his head back to swallow, he takes off his shirt and get up on Nicole. She was still dazed from the pleasure that Richard had given her. Placing his cock against her pussy, rubbing the head against it.

"You sure you want to do this?" Richard asks her.

"Yes, I'm ready." Nicole whispers.

Richard gently presses himself into her, Nicole's face cringe from the pain and pleasure she feels. She bits her lip and holds Richard close as he slowly enters all the way in her. Nicole curls her body towards Richard to make it easier for him to go deeper.

"Richard, that feels so good" Nicole moans.

Richard sways his waist back and forth as gently as he can. Digging her fingers into his back, she whispers in his ear.

"Faster" Nicole begs

Richard starts to pick up speed, thrusting faster against Nicole. Pressing their bodies against each other, feeling the heat from one another. Richard presses his lips against her neck, kissing her and gently biting her. Nicole moans from the pleasure that Richard was giving her.

"Oh, yes. More!" Nicole screamed

Nicole and Richard were getting closer to climax. Richard gave his finale thrust when a climaxes inside Nicole. They both held each other close as they both came together. Cum oozes from Nicole pussy as Richard pulls his cock out. Both exhausted, they lay in bed together to rest.

"That... That was amazing" Nicole breaths heavily.

"Hey, Nicole?"

"Yes Richard?" Nicole responds.

Looking into each others eyes Richard places his hand on Nicole's face.

"When we become adults, will you marry me?" Richard blushes.

Nicole was surprised by Richard question, her face lights up, her heart filled with happiness and tears run down her face.

"You were my first friend, kiss, boyfriend, and love. You are going to be my husband when we grow up!" Nicole cried

They hugged each other real tight, not letting go of one another. After hugging for a few minutes Nicole and Richard got up from the bed to put on their cloths and head out side. Before they walked out of the bedroom, Richard stopped Nicole for a moment.

"Aren't you going to put some underwear on?"

Nicole places her hand on her butt not feeling her pantie.

"You're right!" Nicole screamed

Nicole runs over to her drawer, opens it, and finds some. Sliding her legs through the holes and pulling them up under her pink skirt. After pulling her panties up to her waist, Nicole runs over to Richard and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you for telling me." Nicole laughed.

They both laughed at the little mistake and start walking out of the bedroom. Sitting on the tree branch, outside of Nicole's window was the familiar pink cat Lexy.

"Way to go past mom!" Lexy congratulates her.

Lexy pulls out her pocket watch and give sometime to think.

"I want to see what happens next." Lexy hops off the tree.

She heads to the hospital where she was born and runs into a green waiting room. Lexy looks at her watch and starts turning it clockwise. The room getting a bit older, the lights flicker, and the paint changed from green to white. Lexy stops turning the watch and immediately notices Richard sitting on a waiting chair looking at a magazine. She quickly sat down and grab a magazine from the table to hid herself. Richard looked at her, confused on how she got in the room.

"How did? Eh, oh well." He ignores her.

After another minute of waiting a band-aid nurse walks in the room.

"Mr. Watterson? Your wife is ready for you. She'll be in the first room on the right"

Richard quickly dropped the magazine and headed through the double door. Lexy drops her magazine and heads after Richard. Richard ran inside the room that the nurse had told him. Lexy walks up the door and peaks around the edge to see her mother holding a pair of kittens, one blue and another pink.

"This is it. This is where Gumball and I was born." Lexy whispers to herself.

Richard cradles the blue kitten in his arms and kisses him on the forehead.

"What are we going to name them?" Nicole asked him.

"Lets name this one Gumball!" Richard quickly responds.

"I like that name for him." Nicole looks at the pink kitten in her arms.

"I want to name this one Lexy." Nicole looks back at Richard.

"I think it's a wonderful name. Gumball and Lexy!" Richard praised.

Nicole looks at her new born kids, tears runs down her face from the amount of joy she had felt in her heart. Richard leans in to give her a kiss and smiles at her. Lexy smiles from the sight of her parents being happy. She leaves the hospital to head back to her house. While running back to the house, she takes out her watch and starts turning it to her normal time. The streets cracked, the building next to her changed businesses, and new houses where built. When she got to her house, everything was back to normal.

Lexy runs in the house to see her parents talking on the couch. She runs over to sit next to Nicole. Nicole looks over to Lexy and had a deja vu look on her face.

"You know, when I was your age a random pink cat that looked like you, even looked like me, came up to me and told me that Richard was in trouble." Nicole had a questioning face.

"Yeah that's weird." Lexy laughs

Anais, Darwin, and Gumball walks down stairs from their room with disappointed looks.

"Well, we can't find the game." Gumball shrugged.

"Oh well! Hey lexy, you want to go out side and play!?" Gumball quickly gets over the board game.

"Sure, I'll meet you guess out side!"

"Okay, see you there." Gumball and the rest of the group leaves the living room and into the front yard.

Lexy stands on the couch to hug Nicole and Richard, then runs out to catch up with her siblings. Nicole looks over to Richard with a smile.

"I'm happy that we are having another baby. We will be having five kids!" Nicole leans in to Richard and gives him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Now you guys learn something today. Thank you for reading, please leave a comment. I would like to give special thanks to Lexboss for letting me help her with this story. Stay classy people!**


End file.
